A Mile In Your Shoes
by BeccaBear93
Summary: What would happen if Akito and Sana switched bodies? Takes place after the end of the anime. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Description: What would happen if Akito and Sana switched bodies?

A/N: This takes place the day after where Kodocha (the anime, not the manga) ended. Also, please don't ask how or why this weird "magic" happened, I have no clue… I just wanted to write a story where they switched bodies, so I thought of a random way to get to that point.

**Chapter 1**

Sana stared out of the living room window of her mansion. It was just starting to get dark, and she wondered when Hayama would finish his karate test. She still hadn't thought of just the right way to tell him how she felt, but she figured she would end up telling him in some spur of the moment way.

Sana tapped her fingers on the top of the couch, and then started tapping her foot to some silent music floating around her head.

"That's it!" she yelled. "I can't take this anymore! Mama, I'm going for a walk," she called to Misako, who was in the hall running over her editor, Onda.

"Okay, Dear," Sana's mom called back.

Sana walked outside and started heading towards the dojo. They had agreed that he would come to her house after his black belt test, but she was too impatient to wait any longer. The sun was slowly disappearing over the horizon, and by the time she got there, it was gone, replaced by the moon.

The young actress stood on a conveniently placed box, thinking, 'Tsuyoshi and Aya must have left this here last time they came.' She laughed, remembering the first time they had all been here to visit Hayama. Changing the direction of her thoughts, she looked in through the newly replaced window.

Hayama was amazing, kicking with a strong, serious expression on his face. Several other, slightly younger kids were around him, stumbling around and trying to earn their own lower belts. There were a few others who were attempting to get their black belt, too, but Hayama looked majestic compared to even them. With the way he flowed gracefully between the motions, it was almost like a dance. Sana found herself spacing out, and before she knew it, she heard the door opening.

She jumped off the box and ran around the corner to the door, waiting for Hayama to come out. Unfortunately, he was the last one, because he had stayed back to talk to the instructor. When he did come, though, she jumped out in front of him and yelled, "Hiiii!"

Akito turned towards her, his eyebrow raised just the slightest bit to show he was surprised. Other than that, he remained expressionless, as usual. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I thought I said I would come to your house.

"I couldn't wait, so I decided to come meet you instead." she replied as they started walking.

"Well, my place is closer than yours, so let's head back there," Hayama said.

"Okay! …So… You wanted to tell me something?" Sana asked, even though she had something to tell him, too.

Trying to change the subject until he was completely ready, he answered, "Yeah… But first, take a look at this." He stopped and turned around, holding out his new black belt to Sana.

"That's great! You were amazing in there! I knew you could do it!" Sana yelled happily, proving that Hayama's distraction had worked. She reached for it, but as she touched it, her hand brushing against his, she suddenly got very dizzy. Not the kind of dizzy she usually got when Hayama and her bumped into each other, but the kind of dizzy where you can't see anything and feel like you're going to faint.

When it was over, she glanced up at Hayama… Or so she thought. But the person she saw wasn't Hayama- it was herself!

"What the hell just happened?!" Sana yelled.

A/N: Please review! Like it? Hate it? Have any suggestions? I'll be happy for anything! Hopefully, I can get the next chapter up soon, but don't get your hopes up too much for anything over the weekend, 'cause I've got a lot of homework…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay! Obviously, I managed to get enough time to post today (much earlier than I thought I could).

Thanks to those of you who have already reviewed:

Yasu (hehe, I'm going to read some of your stories soon, so beware… Just kidding, you don't need to beware… But I AM going to read and review J)

And Sola (Yes, I know I do, I'll go as soon as I have time, lol)

Sorry to those of you who were hoping for an immediate love confession! Obviously, this story leaves quite a bit for them to work out before anything like that can happen…

By the way, when I say Sana it actually means Sana, not Akito in Sana's body… And vice versa… But when it's written like this: 'Sana' or in quotes, then it's the other person in their body... Hope that wording makes sense…

**Chapter 2**

Sana quickly calmed down enough to stop yelling. "Oh, I know! I must have passed out, and now I'm dreaming… Or maybe I was dreaming about going to meet Hayama, and now I'm really just standing in front of a mirror." However, she started to panic again as she realized that it wasn't her own voice coming from her mouth. Glancing down at her hand, she saw that it wasn't her hand at all. The voice and hand were both Hayama's, and she was in his body, still holding the black belt.

"Sorry to say, it's not a dream… But what the hell just happened?" she heard herself ask in a strangely monotonous voice. Sana looked back up at the other her again and noticed the expressionless face. "…Hayama?" she asked, a bit scared to know the answer.

Hayama nodded Sana's head. 'Oh man, this is getting so confusing!' Sana thought.

"Well, at least stop looking at me that way. It's creeping me out to see that expression on my own face," she said, shivering.

Hayama simply raised an eyebrow, refusing to change the expression. "Since we have no idea what's going on right now, I say we start trying to live each other's lives until we can find a way to fix it."

Sana nodded. "Exactly! Which is why you should try smiling! Because I'm always smiling!" she said, demonstrating with a huge grin.

Hayama's eye twitched. "_That_ was creepy," he said. "You need to try to act more like me."

"And _you_ need to try to act more like _me_," she replied.

"Fine, I'll try…" he said, attempting a smile. It didn't look like Sana's real smiles, but it was a start.

Sana sighed. "You have a long way to go… I could be a perfect you, though," she continued, leveling her eyes into an emotionless stare.

Hayama's eyes widened. "Maybe this will work out okay after all," he said, showing an uncharacteristic bit of optimism.

"Hehe, this is why I'm the perfect actress," Sana answered, doing a spin she had learned at Komowari. "And you actually just said something a little bit happy! You're on your way to being a good me!"

"…On second thought, this will never work," Hayama said. "And would you stop doing that already?!"

Sana stopped mid-spin. "Oh, right… That must have looked really weird."

"Yeah… Well, at least I know how to act like you. All I have to do is act like a total idiot," Hayama said, smirking.

"Hey!" Sana yelled, too insulted to say anything else. She tried to reach for her rubber hammer, but she didn't have it, because Hayama wouldn't have one of those. She settled for seething in silence for a few moments, but was quickly cheered up by the fact that if she kept sulking like that, she would be the perfect Hayama in no time. Unfortunately, that thought made her too happy to go back to acting like him.

Hayama glanced down at his new body. "This could get very interesting," he said, interrupting Sana's thought train.

Sana glared at him. "Oh no you don't! I know what you're thinking, you pervert!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, trying to look as innocent as possible. It was a lot easier to act innocent with her face than it was with his, but she didn't fall for it.

"You're going to come back to your own house with me!" she said. "I need to keep an eye on you, and I have no idea how to act around your family…"

"Fine with me… But won't your mom think it's a bit weird that you're staying at my house?" Hayama asked.

"Not really. I've done it before, haven't I?" she said. All thoughts of love confessions had left her mind, making it not feel so awkward to be near him right now.

Hayama, on the other hand, remembered completely what their meeting tonight had originally been about, but he wasn't about to ruin this chance to just be with her like had back in sixth grade. That seemed like a lifetime ago, and he wanted to relive those days at least this once.

"Sure," he replied. "But I don't exactly know how to talk to her and still act like you."

"Don't worry about a thing! I'll write down exactly what you should say!"

"Well then, let's head over to my house," Hayama said, hoping their plan would work alright. If it didn't, who knew what could happen as a consequence…

A few minutes later, they walked in through Hayama's front door, only to find the whole house pitch black. "Huh… I guess Natsumi's out with her friends… And Dad must still be at work," he said.

"Okay, well go grab the phone!" Sana said.

"Bossy as always…" Hayama muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Sana asked. She truthfully hadn't heard what he said.

"Nothing!" he replied.

"Whatever… But hurry up!" Although she would never admit it, Sana was really nervous. After all, what would happen if her mom somehow realized that it wasn't her?

A minute later, Hayama returned with the phone. Sana grabbed a whiteboard out of nowhere, ready to jot down a reply to anything that was said.

Hayama sat down on the couch next to Sana, quickly dialing her number.

"Hello?" a voice on the other line answered.

'It's Mr. Sunglasses Guy,' Hayama mouthed.

Sana wrote, 'Could I talk to Mama, Rei?' Hayama said the words, his facing twisting into a hilarious expression that Sana barely managed to stop herself from laughing at. He almost didn't say it because it was so weird for him to talk like that.

"Sure, Sana, hold on just a second… Misako, it's for you… It's Sana."

"Hello, Dear?" At this point, Hayama had turned the volume up enough for Sana to hear it without him having to tell her what was being said.

Reading the miniature whiteboard, Hayama said, "I'm at Hayama's right now… Could I stay over here again? I want to help out with some weird stuff that's going on… Umm… With his family." He gave Sana a questioning look, and she shrugged.

"Of course, Sana… Just don't do anything 'inappropriate,'" she said in a teasing tone. Sana blushed upon hearing this, and even Hayama looked embarrassed but didn't say anything. "By the way," Ms. Kurata added, "Is anything wrong? You sounded a bit strange…"

Hayama's- or rather, Sana's- eyes widened, but he said, "No, nothing… You must be imagining things," knowing that he had asked the question while he was still trying to get used to talking like her. So far, being Sana wasn't proving to be easy. And this was just a simple phone call.

"Okay… Oh, Sana, Rei would like to speak to you again."

"…Okay…"

"Hi, Sana! I just wanted to remind you about the commercial you have to shoot tomorrow… And Komowari is on Saturdays, so you have that, too," Rei said. "Oh, there's a call on the other line. It's probably another director wanting you in one of their movies. Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" As an after thought, remembering that she was staying at Hayama's he said, "Remember… I'm trusting you," and hung up.

Hayama hung up the phone, rolling his eyes. "Well, I guess we'd better find some way to fix this before your commercial tomorrow," he said. Sana simply nodded, starting to space off.

"Sana…? What's wrong?" Hayama asked, instantly regretting it when she looked up and glared at him.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Sorry, I forgot…" he replied. 'Well, at least she didn't slap me this time' he thought. 'That's an improvement.'

"No, sorry… It's okay… I was just overreacting," Sana replied, much to Hayama's surprise. "Call me whatever you want."

Hayama smiled, which actually seemed normal since it was on Sana's face. The chain reaction made Sana smile, though, and she said, "See? Now that's all you need to do to be me!"

Wondering what she meant, he stopped and thought for a second. As soon as he noticed his expression, the smile faded away. It still wasn't something he was used to.

"So…" Hayama said, trying to get rid of the silence that hung over them. To Sana, it was normal, but to him, it seemed more awkward than usual. "Do you wanna watch some T.V. or something?"

"Sure!" Sana replied cheerfully. She was glad he had changed the subject and forgotten about how she had spaced out a minute ago, because she really didn't feel like talking about what was upsetting her.

'What if this never gets fixed?' she thought. 'Sure, it's nice to have a reason to talk to Hayama and stay at his house for a while, but I don't want to be stuck like this forever… And what about my acting career? And Hayama's karate? We couldn't live as each other… It just wouldn't work.'

Hayama turned on the television, and they shifted around to get comfortable. About an hour later, Sana asked, "Are you getting sleepy at all?"

"Nope, not at all," Hayama replied, though his yawn made it obvious that he was lying.

"Good, 'cause I'm not, either," Sana said, her eyelids drooping.

Before the show they were watching was over, they had both fallen asleep, and Hayama had fallen over, leaning on Sana's arm and shoulder.

A/N: Once again, I really appreciate any reviews, good or bad! And thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thanks again to my reviewers! By the way, please feel free to leave a message and tell me whether or not you like the overall idea for this story. And randomly, I'm proud of myself. The chapters are slowly getting longer and easier to write. Although I'm still struggling a bit to write the endings. Well, here's what happens when I get sick and bored: chapters coming out faster than I expected. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

Sana woke up when she heard the door open. It was Hayama's father. She glanced down, noticing Hayama leaning on her arm, blushed a bit, and slipped off the couch, making sure he didn't fall off. Then, she walked closer to the door.

"Oh, hi… Dad," she said, feeling weird just saying it. It was a good thing she had seen Hayama (in her body) before she stood up, or she probably wouldn't have remembered the situation they were stuck in and might have greeted his father the way she usually would.

Sana tried her hardest to keep Hayama's usual emotionless expression. Luckily, it was a bit easier since she was still half-asleep.

"Hello," Mr. Hayama said. He gave an odd look to his 'son.' Something didn't feel right, but he decided to ignore it for now. "You're still awake?" he asked.

Sana shrugged. "No… Just woke up. I fell asleep on the couch." Remembering the other person who was there, the one who actually belonged in this house, she continued, "Oh! Someone else came tonight, too… Umm… Sana stayed over." She had to refrain from laughing while she said this. It was just too weird to talk about herself when it really wasn't her.

"Great!" Mr. Hayama replied. Suddenly, his face got worried as he remembered the first time she had stayed over. "Oh! Is something wrong?"

"Oh, um, no… She just came over, and then she fell asleep. I didn't want to wake her up," she said, trying to think of some excuse.

"Well, that's quite thoughtful," Akito's dad said. He leaned down a bit closer and whispered, "You know, I still say she would make a good wife for you."

Sana blushed, not really knowing what to say. "W-well… Umm…" she still didn't think of anything, because she had no clue how Hayama would reply to something like this, although it was obvious this wasn't the first time Mr. Hayama had said that sort of thing. "I'm going to go back to sleep now." Realizing that she couldn't really go back Hayama after hearing that, she continued, "In my room…"

Mr. Hayama laughed as 'Akito' turned and walked away. "He blushed. That's something you don't see often," he said to himself before going to his own room.

When Sana walked through the living room again, she glanced toward the couch and realized that 'she' was still wearing a skirt. 'Wow, that's… Awkward,' she thought, but didn't dwell on it for too long. Instead, she found a pillow nearby, set it at one end of the couch, laid Akito down so his head was on it, and covered him with a blanket. She gave a small smile and continued towards the bedroom, but was stopped by the sound of the phone. She let it ring twice, wondering whether or not she should answer it, and finally decided she should. "Hello?" she said when she picked it up.

"Hey, Akito, it's Natsumi. I'm staying at a friend's house tonight. Could you tell Dad for me?"

"Sure…"

"Thanks! Well, I gotta go now, bye!" Natsumi said, sounding like she was in a rush.

Sana glanced at a clock. 'It's already midnight, but Akito's sister still sounds so awake… And people say _I'm_ energetic,' she thought, although she knew it was true. Sana walked down the hall, trying to figure out which door was Mr. Hayama's. Coming to the last one, she said to herself, "This must be it," and knocked.

"Yes?" She heard the muffled voice from inside the room.

"Uh… Natsumi's staying at a friend's house tonight."

"Really? What friend?" Mr. Hayama asked.

"Oh, oops, I forgot to ask," Sana replied.

"Oh… Well, it's okay, I guess… You should get some sleep now, though."

"Yeah, I guess so…" And with that, she walked back to Akito's room and leaned against the door, shutting it behind her. She looked around, feeling weird in the dark bedroom. The only light came from the half-opened blinds, where there was a tiny bit of moonlight streaming in.

Sana walked over to the window and closed the blinds the rest of the way and then strode over to the bed. She climbed into it. Something inside her told her that they probably wouldn't find a solution to their little body-switching problem very soon, and this was where she would be sleeping each night for a while. Best to get used to it now.

She pulled the blanket up to her chin and rolled over onto her side. 'The pillow… It smells like Hayama… Well duh, it's his pillow! …Wait, when did I start noticing what he _smells_ like?' She laughed a bit at herself, but it was a small, somewhat bitter laugh, and soon, she was crying. 'Will things ever work out?' she asked herself. Finally, things had calmed down enough for her to think about their promise. 'I never did get a chance to tell him earlier… I said I had something to tell him after he got his black belt… He got it, but I didn't tell him… And he said he had something to tell me, too… But what if it's not the same thing? In fact, what if he hates me? If he rejects me again, I don't know if I could take it…'

Sana was still crying. If anything, she was just crying harder. A million possibilities began running through her mind, and most of them had bad endings. She wiped her eyes, feeling bad that there were tear stains on the pillow now and hoping they would disappear by morning, before anyone else saw them. Within a few minutes, she had cried herself to sleep.

--

Akito woke up not long after Sana had gone into his room. He was surprised to find himself laying down on the couch, covered with a blanket, and figured Sana had brought the pillow and blanket over. He sat up, looking back at the clock. 12:30.

Hayama stood up and walked into the kitchen, wondering if Sana was getting a midnight snack or something. "Apparently not," he said to himself, scratching his head.

He saw that his dad's door was closed and wondered if maybe she had gone to his own room when his dad came. 'It would make things seem less suspicious,' he thought, shrugging. 'Then again, she's probably not smart enough to realize that… Dense girl… Oh well, it's worth a try.'

Hayama softly opened the door, deciding that he would be quiet just in case she actually _was _in there. He saw a human-shaped-lump under the covers and took a few steps forward. He stood silently for a few minutes, watching Sana's face as she slept. 'She looks so peaceful,' he thought. 'That face… Her personality… The way she can make everything seem okay even when things are at their worst… These are all reasons why I love her…'

His eyes finished adjusting to the light, and he noticed something that he hadn't before. There were dark stains on his pillow, and he realized that there were dried tears on Sana's face. 'She was crying… Why didn't she tell me something was wrong?' Hayama smacked himself on the forehead, cursing himself for being such an idiot. 'Of course… That very same optimism means she won't let anyone in… But doesn't she know by now that she can tell me when she's not happy?' He sighed. 'Then again, I wouldn't trust me if I were her… Too much has happened lately for her to do that.'

Hayama remembered the scenes he had envisioned in his mind of Sana seeing his black belt and instantly confessing her love to him. 'As if that would happen… Just goes to show how stupid I am,' he thought. 'She wouldn't even trust me anymore, much less love me. It's all just some stupid fantasy.'

"Dammit!" he said, clenching his fists and letting his expressionless guard down. For once, he looked truly hopeless. (A/N- Basically the same expression he had when Sana left for New York.)

"Huh?" Sana asked groggily, waking up at the sudden sound. She rolled onto her back and looked at Hayama. Her eyes widened from the shock of seeing him standing over her. She was starting to get used to the weirdness of seeing herself and knowing that it wasn't actually her. It still wasn't anywhere near normal, but she didn't feel like screaming in fear every time she saw it, though. "What are you doing in here?" she asked, confused, as she sat up. Then, she noticed the look on his face and gasped. "What's wrong?" she asked frantically.

Hayama blinked, wondering why she was suddenly asking that. Then, he realized that he had let his emotions show again. "Nothing," he said, shrugging it off and returning to his usual unreadable expression, but Sana wasn't buying it.

"Yeah right," Sana said, half glaring at him. "I may be stupid when it comes to some things, but I know when something's wrong. Especially when you have that kind of look. You hardly ever show what you're feeling, so if you do, it has to be something big."

Hayama glared right back at her. It wasn't as if he could tell her what he had really been thinking about. "What about you?" he asked instead, pointing to the tear-stained pillow. "You didn't tell me what was going on with you."

Sana could tell that Hayama was hurt, and despite the fact that he tried not to, he still let it show on his face a bit. That expression hurt her so much that she felt like yelling. She had to resist the urge to jump up and hug him. She would do just about anything if she knew how to make that look leave his face. "…I'm…Sorry," she said, tears starting to pour down her face again. She didn't even notice them until Hayama sat down on the bed next to her and wiped them away.

"No… It's okay," he said, feeling terrible for making her cry. "I'm the one who should be sorry." Hayama swung his feet up onto the bed and held her to him.

Sana leaned into the embrace, not bothering to stop crying, because she knew that she was safe as long as Hayama was right there beside her.

For the moment, neither of them cared whether or not the other loved them back. This moment was all that mattered.

--

Author's Note: So? What do you think? Reviews are appreciated a TON! I would be especially happy for opinions about the end of the chapter. I'll write the next chapter once I get two more reviews (for a total of six). Anyways, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks again to my reviewers! Well, reviewer, anyways. I decided to write this chapter despite the fact that I only got one review for my last chapter because I was bored and felt the urge to write something random and mostly pointless. Just to warn you, this chapter has some entirely Kodocha-ish perverted humor to it. Nothing too bad, though, lol. It had to happen sooner or later, and I'm sure everyone was expecting it.

**Chapter 4**

Sana woke up and tried to wipe the dried tears from her face. She looked down to see Hayama next to her, his arm wrapped protectively around her. She took a deep breath and let it out. Last night had its ups and downs… She had convinced herself that there was no possible way he could still love her, but now, she wasn't quite sure _what_ to think.

Sana sighed and wished that they were back in their own bodies. It was still weird to see herself leaning up against… Herself… In Hayama's body. This time, though, she didn't bother trying to get up. Suddenly, a terrifying thought came to her mind. 'Oh my God! It's morning! We'll… Have to change! But… But… But…' She couldn't even bring herself to finish the thought, and she turned bright red.

She hadn't realized that she had started twitching a bit until Hayama woke up from the motion. He rubbed his eyes groggily. "What is it now?" he asked when he sat up and saw her cherry-red face.

"N-nothing!" Sana said, unconvincingly cheerfully. It may have tricked someone who didn't know her as well, but Hayama was used to her acting by now and knew when she was lying.

He gave her a skeptical look. She kept glancing back at a clock she had found in his room. '7:30. We can still go for a few hours wearing the same clothes until I figure something out. Now I just have to keep Hayama distracted.' Unfortunately, this "brilliant" plan wasn't about to work as well as she had hoped.

Hayama noticed how she was staring at the clock, which only confused him more. "What…?" he asked, not bothering to finish the question, since it was obvious she wouldn't answer him anyways. Slowly, he started to realize what Sana was thinking, and he smirked. "So… _That's_ what your worried about, huh?"

"W-what? What are you talking about? I'm not worried about anything!" she said, grinning nervously.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You're still not going to trick me," he said. "You're worrying about the fact that it's morning and we have to change."

Sana's eyes widened. She hadn't expected him to figure it out so quickly. "W-well… Yeah, okay, so what if I am?" she asked, taking the defensive immediately. "It's only natural! I mean… You're a pervert!" she yelled, momentarily forgetting everything that had happened the night before.

Hayama resisted the urge to laugh at the look on her (or rather his) face right now, but he did it, thanks to years of experience of never showing his true emotions. However, he came up with an idea that would, hopefully, calm her down for a while. "Well, I'm just hanging out here for the day, right? Since it's Sunday."

"…I guess…" she replied hesitantly, wondering what he was getting at.

"Then it won't be devastating to you if 'you're' not wearing a skirt, right?" he continued on with a sneer.

"…No…"

"Okay, then I can put on some pants under the skirt and _then_ pull the skirt off, okay?" If this were any normal time, he wouldn't be trying so hard to give her an acceptable solution. Then again, if this were any normal time, he also wouldn't be trapped in the body of the love of his life. His other little perverted tricks had been different. This was serious. If he did anything now, Sana would probably murder him with no regrets, not just smack him with that stupid mallet of hers. "I can keep wearing the same shirt. Nobody will notice."

"… No. _I'll_ do that, and you close your eyes!" Sana said, still a little bit suspicious of him. "You would probably do something gross like feeling my butt while you're pulling the pants up."

Hayama grimaced. In reality, he hadn't even thought of that possibility yet, but now she had put the thought into his head. "Fine, whatever," he said. "I'll go grab a pair of my sweatpants or something to wear, since you obviously didn't bring anything from your house."

So they went through with their plan, with Hayama being forced not only to close his eyes by Sana but also to cover them, despite the fact that he wouldn't have been able to see anything even if his eyes were open (because she was putting the pants on under the skirt). When they were done, she looked proud for a second and then realization dawned on her.

"Now what do _I_ do?" she asked, partially to herself and partially to Hayama.

Hayama leered at her and said, "You think I care what you see?" in that all-too-perverted way that he had.

Sana just glared at him. "Go get some stupid clothes!" she yelled at him. He left and came back a few seconds later with another pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Sana stomped into his bedroom and laid the clothes out on the bed in front of her. Then, she closed her eyes and changed as fast as she could, determined to keep her mind blank from all the thoughts that were trying to push their way in.

When she was done, she stomped back out and tried to ignore the annoying look on Hayama's face. She walked past him and started heading down the hall, not quite sure where she was going or why. This time, he couldn't stop himself from laughing at her expression. This managed to distract Sana though, and she stopped mid-stride, turned around, and ran back to stare at him. "You laughed!" she exclaimed.

However, Hayama's face had already gone back to normal. "No, I didn't," he said.

"Stop trying to trick me! You laughed! I know you did!"

"Nope, I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

This went on for a few more minutes before Sana finally gave up, went out to the living room, and plopped down onto the couch. Hayama joined her, and they turned on the television again, skipped past the news (which was still spreading rumors about her and Naozumi), and settled on some random drama that neither of them really understood or were paying much attention to.

--

A few hours later, Natsumi came home. "Hey, little bro!" she said, waving. "Oh, hi, Sana!! Akito, how rude! Why didn't you tell me Sana was staying over? I would have come back last night instead of staying out!"

The real Akito raised an eyebrow, noticing the irony that the 'girl' his sister was fawning over was actually him. He was also trying to figure out when he could have possibly gotten the chance to tell her Sana was over.

Catching on to Hayama's thoughts, Sana said, "Oh, yeah, that's right… Natsumi called after you fell asleep last night."

Natsumi turned to her. "Akito, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me onee-chan!"

Sana, trying to act like Hayama, simply rolled her eyes and said nothing.

"Well, I need to go do some homework, since there's school tomorrow and I still haven't gotten anything done!" Natsumi said, starting to walk through the doorway. "See you two later!"

Sana and Hayama exchanged glances. Natsumi had just brought up one important detail- school was tomorrow.

Sana was the first to say anything. "How am I supposed to be you for a whole school day?" she asked.

Hayama shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? Besides, how am _I_ supposed to act like a hyperactive idiot all day? I'm _not_ climbing onto a desk and singing and dancing like you always do."

Sana pulled her mallet out and began hitting over the head with it.

"Where the hell did you get that thing?!" Hayama yelled.

"What? You thought I wouldn't get it out of my pocket after you changed?" she asked.

"How the hell do you fit that thing in your pocket in the first place?!"

"That's for me to know and for you never to find out!" Sana said, sticking her tongue out at him.

The rest of the day continued uneventfully for the most part. In the afternoon, 'Sana' called her 'Mama' and explained that she would have to stay at Hayama's house again to do a science project. In reality, the real Sana just didn't trust Hayama to change into the school uniform in the morning so she demanded that he stay there. Not that he really cared. It _was_ his house, after all.

They awoke the next morning (Hayama actually forced Sana to wake up on time for once) with a strange combination of dread and determination. They got ready the same way they had the previous morning, but with Sana putting the school uniform's top on Hayama, too, and stepped out of the house.

It was the beginning of what was about to become a very long school day.

--

Author's Note: Yep, that's the end of chapter four! I'm amazed that I've been updating as much as I have! Well, let me know if you're reading, 'cause I don't want to be writing all this if nobody's reading it. Please review! Pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top? As always, your reviews keep me writing!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Once again, thanks to those of you who have reviewed and favorited! Your reviews keep me going!

By the way, I had to change things up a bit so that Sana, Akito, Tsuyoshi, Aya, Hisae, Gomi, and Mami are all in the same classes. Sorry!

Also, beware there is… Weirdness in this chapter. I would be more specific if it wouldn't give too much away, but it would, so again, I'm sorry!

Anyways, on to chapter five! Enjoy!

--

Sana and Hayama stood outside the school. Sana took a deep breath before looking up at Hayama and continuing on, into the building and up to their homeroom.

Sana stared at the door, reaching her hand out to it and putting on the most expressionless look she could. She repeated the sentence, 'I am Akito Hayama,' over and over again in her head, treating the situation as if it was a new movie or commercial that she was getting ready for. In a way, it was almost the same.

Hayama glanced over at Sana and, surprisingly, found her deep in thought. "Umm… Sana?" he asked, wondering if something was wrong.

"What?" she asked, in a somewhat monotonous, somewhat cold voice.

'Is that what I sound like to everyone else?' Hayama wondered. "Are you okay?"

Sana simply shrugged, looking up and opening the door to walk in. Hayama was shocked by the look on her face, but he just followed her as she walked over and sat at his desk.

"Hey, you guys!" Tsuyoshi said, walking over to his friends. Aya was behind him, waving.

"Yo," Sana said, raising her hand slightly.

"Hi!" Hayama said in Sana's loud, cheerful voice, grinning and waving wildly at them. He was determined to prove that he was better at this than she was, despite the fact that she was a professional actress and he, obviously, wasn't.

Sana refrained herself from yelling about how Hayama was smiling, but she managed to maintain her emotionless face and not say anything.

"Hi!" Hisae said, walking up to the group with Gomi. Sana saw that they were holding hands. It seemed like she was the only one who had noticed. However, she didn't say anything, out of a combination of respect for her friend and wanting to prove that she was a better at acting than Hayama. This was quickly turning into an unspoken competition.

Hayama had noticed, too, but he didn't say anything. He glanced over at Sana and saw that she was staring at their entwined hands. He was amazed that she had stopped herself from mentioning it, but all he did was raise an eyebrow. Hayama knew that this day was becoming a contest between the two of them, but he was already starting to get tired out from trying to be Sana, and school hadn't even started yet.

As if on cue, the bell for homeroom to start rang, and he sat down in Sana's desk, which was right next to her own, as the others walked away.

Sana leaned over to whisper to him as the teacher walked into the classroom "You know, you're actually a pretty good actor. I'll have to take you to a shoot sometime," she said quietly, only half-joking.

"You're not too bad yourself," Hayama said, although it was expected for her to be good at acting. He decided not to say anything about how she wanted to take him to film a commercial or something, remembering how Rei had said that she was supposed to have gone to a commercial and Komowari on Saturday. 'Oh, well… She'll figure it out soon enough… I just hope Mr. Sunglasses Guy doesn't kill her for missing it,' he thought.

--

Two classes later, they were starting math. Sana was nervous, but she was determined not to let it show. Luckily, they didn't get any written work during the class, and she managed to avoid having to answer any questions aloud. However, they got a worksheet for homework.

"You're going to have to tell me all the answers," she whispered to Hayama as the bell rang for that class. "You're supposedly one of the smartest people here, so if you don't want anyone to know what's going on, you'll have to keep your good grades up."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he replied. "But you'll have to tell me all the wrong answers," he said, smirking.

Sana had to restrain herself from pulling out her hammer. At just the right moment, though, she realized that it wasn't something Hayama would do, and it would give everything away. Instead, she just turned and stared icily at the board, waiting for the next class to start.

--

School was over, and Sana and Hayama had walked back together to his house, talking about a lot of pointless stuff and avoiding the real problems and the real things that were on their minds- their promise of telling each other "something" after Hayama got his black belt, the fact that they were still stuck in each others' bodies, and everything that had happened on Saturday, for example.

Now they were standing outside his house in awkward silence. "Well… I guess you have to go back to my house today," Sana said. "Mama will start to get worried if 'I' don't come home soon… And Rei probably has about a million jobs lined up for 'me' by now."

Hayama silently nodded. A few seconds later, he said, "Well, see you tomorrow," and turned around, taking a few steps in the direction of Sana's house.

"Wait!" Sana yelled, reaching her hand out towards him. Noticing that there was no reason for her hand to be up, she put it back down, embarrassed. Hayama turned and went back, wondering what she seemed so freaked out about.

Sana's face went red as she thought about what would happen next… Or maybe it wouldn't. 'Come on, Sana… No, you're Hayama now. I am Akito Hayama,' she started thinking to herself again. 'I'm the brave one here now. It's my turn to be the brave one.'

"Maybe now I'll finally have the guts to do this," Sana said, not realizing she had said it aloud. She hesitated, then took a step closer to Hayama and leaned down to kiss him. At first, it felt awkward, like she was kissing herself. But soon, she realized that it didn't matter who they were on the outside, they were still themselves on the inside.

Hayama's eyes widened in surprise, but after a second or two, he relaxed, closing his eyes and kissing her back.

Sana's eyes fluttered shut, and when she pulled back to catch her breath and opened them, she gasped in shock. Looking back at her was… Hayama?!

--

Now, I'm sure you all got that last part, but just in case it was confusing (I know I didn't use very good wording), she saw that Hayama was back in his own body, lol. Also, sorry about how short this chapter was!

Anyways, please review! I'm very nervous about how this chapter turned out. Was it too weird? Good? Bad? Whatever you have to say about it, please do! If I don't get opinions, then I probably won't write any more for quite a while. So please, if you read at all, please, please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Yes, I decided to post this chapter up early, since a few people actually reviewed the last one! Yay! Thank you to my reviewers!

Okay, well, not much to say about this one… Oh, but if any of you read Hana-Kimi, I used a line from it in here. Well, actually, it was from the drama CD… I only found out about it because of a bonus in the manga, though. Anyways, all that's beside the point.

On with the story!

--

"…Hayama?"

"…Sana?"

They were both in shock, because way too much had just happened. Hayama wasn't letting it show much, but Sana's jaw looked like it was about to fall to the ground. There was a long silence in which neither of them knew what to say. They had just kissed, and now they were back in their own bodies.

"Well… This is… Weird," Sana said slowly, starting to feel awkward again.

Suddenly, Hayama stepped towards her again. She resisted the urge to step back, away from his intense stare. Then, he did something that she definitely wasn't expecting. He hugged her. 'Finally, I can do this again,' he thought, marveling at how perfectly she fit into his arms. "You're always slipping through my fingers even though my arms were made to hold you. I won't let that happen again," Hayama said, then mentally kicked himself for sounding so idiotic.

However, Sana hadn't really noticed the cheesiness of what he had said. She was still trying to figure out everything that was going on. Slowly, she lifted her own arms and wrapped them around him, tears of joy welling up in her eyes but not falling.

When Hayama pulled back, he saw the tears about to pour out from her eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, showing a hint of worry in his own eyes.

Sana looked up, confused, then realized that she was almost crying. She wiped her eyes until they were dry. "Nothing… Akito," she said hesitantly.

"…What'd you call me?" he asked, thinking he must have been hearing things.

"… Akito," Sana said, a bit louder, but still softly, nervous about what might happen next.

Then, Akito pulled her back again and kissed her, pulling her closer to him with one arm.

Sana kissed him back almost instantly. For a moment, she wondered why she wasn't hitting him on the head with her mallet, but the thought slipped away as quickly as it had come when Akito deepened the kiss.

After a few seconds, she pulled away, suddenly remembering the promise she had made for what seemed like years ago, when, in reality, it had only been two or three days ago. "Akito, I… I… I love you!" she said. It started as a whisper and steadily grew louder until she was all but yelling.

Akito didn't let her go. In fact, he just pulled her closer, struggling, trying to get the words out of his own mouth. "I… Don't hate you," he said quietly, mentally kicking himself again.

Sana smiled into his shirt. She hadn't been expecting a love confession right away from him, but she knew this was his equivalent. Finally, she had cracked the Akito Hayama code, and she was happy with it. That is, until she remembered how worried everyone at her house must be and wondered how long they had been standing outside Akito's house.

She stepped back. "I should go home now… Looks like you won't have to give me those math answers after all," she said, joking and giving him a small smile. There was another long pause, once again broken by Sana. "Akito… Would you… Like to go out with me?"

Akito stared at her, amazed. She seemed so shy and vulnerable right now, a side of herself that she rarely showed.

"… I'll take that as a no," Sana said, discouraged by the silence. She grinned, but she really felt like she was going to cry. "Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow… Hayama," she said, turning around.

She was stopped by Akito grabbing her wrist, spinning her around, and pulling her towards him for one last kiss for the night. "… Is that a good enough answer for you?" he asked.

Sana grinned, but this time, it was real. She nodded and turned again, running in the direction of her house. "Bye!" she yelled, waving at him.

Sana ran all the way back to her house, not stopping even once. She burst through the door, leaning back to close it behind her after she stepped inside. Her mother drove by in her mini-car, seeing Sana's face and instantly knowing generally what had happened. "Ohohoho, my little girl must have a boyfriend!" she said before driving away quickly, Onda following close behind her.

Lucky for Rei, he hadn't heard what Misako said, as he had stepped into the room right after she left. "Sana, I'm glad you're back! You were gone on Saturday, so you missed Komowari! And that commercial!"

Sana nodded, bored, not paying much attention. She had too many other things on her mind.

"And you'll have to make up with commercial, and you're going to be a guest star in a special drama next weekend! Oh, and this!" Rei continued, pointing into a book that he had filled with plans for Sana's jobs.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever Rei," Sana said, still not paying any attention to her poor manager.

"Oh, and don't forget, this new commercial on Saturday has Naozumi as your co-star!" Rei said, smiling.

It was no good, though. Sana was already halfway up the stairs. She walked down the hall to her room, shut the door behind her, and plopped onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. She slowly lifted her finger to her lips, another small smile creeping onto her face.

"_Ohohoho, my little girl must have a boyfriend!"_ Her mother's voice came back to her in her head.

"Boyfriend…" she repeated the word slowly, trying to get used to the sound of it. It sounded right, normal, but so strange and new. Then again, it _was_ strange and new.

Suddenly, Sana jumped up, grabbing her piano. "Hayama is…" she started out, then shook her head and restarted, dancing happily around her room as she sang.

"Akito is my boyfriend,  
It sounds so weird!  
Akito is my boyfriend,  
And my problem's cleared!

I'm in my own body,  
And in my own room,  
And maybe someday,  
He'll be an awesome groom!"

Sana stopped for a second, turning bright red. 'I can't believe I actually just said that,' she thought. 'Oh well, at least nobody was here to hear it.' Little did she know, Misako, Rei, Onda, and Shimura were all listening at the door.

"Ohoho, so it is that Hayama boy!" Ms. Kurata said, laughing quietly. Meanwhile, Rei was crumpled up on the floor, crying, and Onda and Shimura weren't sure what to think.

"Please, I need that manuscript!" Onda said, joining Rei on the floor and crying.

Misako just ignored him, driving away while thinking about her daughter and Akito. Meanwhile, in Sana's room, her song continued.

"Everything is great,  
And I'm so happy!  
So everybody sing now,  
Make it snappy!

Happy,  
Happy,  
Akito was so  
Sappy!

Happy,  
Happy,  
And this song's  
Really crappy."

She ended the song, blushing again, wishing her mind wasn't wandering so much. Her song had turned out worse than usual. "Oh well," she said, collapsing onto her bed again and sighing contentedly. She pulled the blanket around herself and was asleep within minutes, despite the fact that wasn't anywhere near late enough for most people to be sleeping. "Akito's my boyfriend," she said, smiling, just before drifting off into dreamland.

--

Author's Note: Okay, yeah, the song was really bad, but I haven't written a song in a really long time. In the first verse, to rhyme with weird, I was tempted to put something about Akito growing a beard, just to match Sana's randomness, but I didn't…

Yay! I can finally start calling him "Akito" again! I wanted to earlier on, but I had this part planned out pretty much since I started writing this, so I didn't want to ruin it... Yes, I'm just weird like that.

Anyways, sorry if this chapter was short, but please review! It encourages me to write chapters faster (like I did for this one).


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Yay, I'm actually posting this up on time! For those of you who haven't noticed, I put a list of when I expect to update each of my stories on my profile.

Well, not much else to say today, except thank you to my reviewers!

--

The next day, Sana made sure that she woke up on time, got ready, rushed through her breakfast, and bounded out the door and through the gate, telling Rei that she was going to walk to school today because it was faster. Then, she came face to face with Akito and almost ran into him.

"Oh! Akito! What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised. She hadn't been expecting to see him until she got to school.

Akito simply shrugged, saying nothing, but Sana didn't mind. She practically leaped towards him, wrapping her arms around him. He tensed for a moment, not really expecting her to do that, but after a few seconds, he slowly returned the hug.

"Walk me to school?" she asked with a hopeful grin. Akito nodded, and she stepped back and held out her hand. When he simply stared at it, she said, "You're supposed to hold it, silly!"

Akito rolled his eyes. 'It's not like I didn't know that. It's just… Weird. Being a couple and all. But I guess I'll have to get used to it. After all, Sana's my… Girlfriend… Now.' It had been as strange for Akito to get used to the thought of them being a couple as it had been for Sana the night before.

Akito slowly reached towards Sana's hand and slipped his own into it, watching as Sana's smile grew wider and she started humming as they walked towards the Jr. High School.

When they got onto school grounds, a lot of the other kids were staring at them and whispering. They were surprised, but at the same time, they all knew it would happen sooner or later.

"Hey Sana, hey Akito!" Tsuyoshi yelled, walking towards them with his girlfriend.

"Hi Tsuyoshi!" Sana said, waving with her free hand.

Akito just looked at him, half hoping he wouldn't notice that they were holding hands. It seemed so strange. Sure, he had kissed her before… Three times actually, before last night. But this was different. This was Sana's choice. This was them being a couple.

However, Akito's prayers went unanswered, and he watched as Tsuyoshi's eyes went straight to their hands. "Finally!" he shouted, and the other three turned to him.

"Huh? Finally what?" Sana asked, as clueless as ever.

"Oh… Nothing," Tsuyoshi said.

When her boyfriend yelled, Aya had looked around to see what it was about and had noticed Sana and Akito, too. Now she was smiling and saying, "Sana, could I please talk to you for a minute?"

Sana nodded and followed Aya, while Akito got dragged away by Tsuyoshi. Fuka had appeared just before they got pulled opposite ways, too, and went along with Aya and Sana.

"So, you and Akito are finally a couple, Girl?" Fuka asked, getting straight to the point.

Sana blushed, but she still nodded. Then, she noticed something. "What do you mean by 'finally?' That's what Tsuyoshi said a minute ago, too."

Fuka pulled out her fan and hit Sana lightly with it. "We all knew it would happen sooner or later. Why do you think I actually broke up with him?"

Sana frowned at the reminder that her best friend and current boyfriend had been dating for a while. "You mean… It was my fault?" she asked sadly.

"Your fault? What do you mean by that? I just wanted you two to be happy!" Fuka replied.

"Oh… Well, I'm happy now!" Sana said, beaming.

"Yeah, and I can tell that Akito is, too," Aya said, finally getting her input.

Fuka and Sana glanced over to Akito.

"Yeah, I guess so," Sana said, amazed.

Fuka, just as amazed but for a different reason, asked, "How can you guys ever tell how he's feeling? He looks exactly the same all the time!"

Sana and Aya shrugged. "I guess we've just known him for long enough to be able to tell," Sana said. Then she remembered everything she had thought about last night, with 'cracking the Akito Hayama code,' and she felt happiness surge through her all over again.

Noticing how their friend somehow now had an even bigger smile on her face, Fuka and Aya looked at her questioningly. Sana's only reply was a mischievous grin that told them she wasn't about to say anything.

--

Meanwhile, with Akito, Tsuyoshi was making him explain everything that had happened. And that meant everything, every word and action. He seemed like more of a gossip than the girls right now, but that was because he had been the first person to know that Akito liked Sana and had been waiting for him to tell her since the middle birthday party the year before.

Obviously, Akito couldn't tell him about how he had somehow switched bodies with her and about how they switched back when she kissed him, but he figured he could tell his friend about everything else. So he did. Akito felt weird talking about it, but Tsuyoshi had been his best friend for as long as he could remember.

"And then… She told me she loved me," Akito said, a hint of a smile showing on his face.

Tsuyoshi gasped.

"What's that about?" Akito asked, his face returning to its usual expressionless state.

"You… You smiled!" Tsuyoshi yelled. He couldn't even remember the last time Akito had smiled, because it was so rare. Unfortunately, he was so surprised that he yelled louder than expected, and everyone else that was outside looked over at them. People that didn't know Akito simply turned back around and continued their conversations, but those that _did_ know him ran over and started staring.

Akito shrugged uncomfortably, wishing everyone wasn't staring at him. Then he saw Sana pushing through the crowd, having to hit some of them with her mallet. "Out of the way, coming through!" she shouted. "Hey! Can't a girl get to her boyfriend in peace?!"

Everyone around them stood still in shock (well, everyone who hadn't noticed when the two had walked to school together) as Sana's words came out involuntarily. It took her a minute to realize what she had said, and by then, she had managed to make it over to Akito. She put her hand over her mouth and said, "I'm sorry! I didn't know I said that! I'm sorry Akito!"

Akito pulled her over to his side and put his arm around her. "It's okay. I _want_ people to know that you're my girlfriend," he whispered. It wasn't like nobody had known about his relationship with Fuka, and now that he was with the girl he actually loved, why would he not want people to know about it?

Sana blushed, turning around to hug him. "Yay," she said so quietly that only he heard it. He hugged her back, but pulled away a second later.

As the mob around him got over their shock, they slowly started to disband. Then, Sana and Akito walked to class, holding hands once again, after they promised their friends that they would finish talking later.

"So, are you proud of yourself?" Akito asked, smirking when they sat down at their desks.

Sana blushed, thinking that he was talking about the fact that they were dating now. "What do you mean?" she asked cautiously.

Akito smirked a little bit more when he caught on to what she was thinking about. "I was talking about the fact that you aren't late to class for once, Stupid," he said.

"Did you just call me stupid?!" Sana asked unbelievingly. She pulled out the red and yellow hammer, hitting him in the head with it once.

Akito rubbed his head where he had gotten hit. "Jeez, I was just kidding. Learn how to take a joke, will you?"

Sana frowned a bit. It was their first day going out, and already they were fighting. Well, it wasn't much of a fight, but Sana wasn't thinking logically enough to realize that. "I'm sorry," she said quietly, looking down at her desk sadly.

"I'm not mad," Akito said. "What are you apologizing for? I'm used to your hammer by now."

Sana looked at him hopefully and realized that he was telling the truth. "You're really not mad?" she asked, just to be sure. Akito reassured her that he wasn't, and she said, "Okay!" She didn't get time to say anything else as the bell rang and their first teacher of the day came in to the classroom.

--

After school, Sana asked Akito to walk her home, but their other friends caught up with them, and this time, Hisae and Gomi were there, too.

"So, I heard you two are together now," Hisae said slyly.

Sana nodded. "Akito, I'll have to talk to you later," she said, realizing that she wouldn't get out of walking with Hisae, Aya, and Fuka.

Akito nodded in understanding. It was obvious that he was going to end up going with Tsuyoshi and Gomi, anyways.

As the two groups turned separate ways off of the school property, Sana answered questions about her and Akito that were shot at her rapid-fire. When they were over, she had her own question, because she had been reminded of it a few minutes ago. "So, Hisae, are you going out with Gomi now?" she asked.

Hisae turned bright red, looking down at her shoes. She managed to nod, but she was really embarrassed and also felt bad that she hadn't told her friends.

"I'm so happy for you!" Sana shouted, and the other two nodded in agreement. Hisae jerked her head up. That wasn't the reaction she had been expecting, but she was glad they approved.

--

Akito was walking along with Gomi and Tsuyoshi, and Tsuyoshi said, "Okay, so earlier, you were saying she told you she loved you… What did you say to her?"

Gomi's eyes widened. "Really? Kurata confessed her love to you? She stopped being so dense about her feelings?"

Akito nodded, repressing the urge to laugh. Those had been the same things he had thought, too.

"I told her I… Didn't hate her," Akito answered Tsuyoshi's question.

Tsuyoshi sighed, shaking his head. "Again? Did she get it this time?"

"I don't know," Akito said, shrugging and thinking about her reaction. "I think so, though…"

"That's good, if she did," Tsuyoshi said.

There was a short silence before Akito changed the subject. "So… Are you dating Hisae now?" he asked Gomi, remembering how they had been holding hands yesterday and how they had shown up together today.

Gomi's eyes grew again, but he did his best to hide his shock that anyone had noticed. "Yeah…" he said hesitantly, and was greeted with silence from Akito and a happy slap on the back from Tsuyoshi.

"Good for you!" Tsuyoshi said. "Hey, now that I think about it, we all have girlfriends now."

Gomi stopped and thought about it for a second, nodding, and Akito looked at his friend. "Really? I never noticed," he said sarcastically. "Idiot," he added as he turned away, mumbling.

"A-ki-to!" Tsuyoshi half growled, eyes shining. Without even turning around, Akito reached his arm out and karate chopped him. By now, Akito was better at controlling his chop, so it didn't hurt Tsuyoshi very much.

"Thanks," Tsuyoshi said quietly.

Soon, they were at Akito's house, and the other two waved as he walked up the path and into his house.

--

Back in the girls' group, they had arrived at Sana's house. "Come on in!" Sana said. "We have stuff to catch up on!" The last statement was mostly directed at Fuka and Hisae, because she wanted to ask about their boyfriends.

The other three girls looked at each other and bobbed their heads in agreement. When they got inside, Sana told her mom that the others were staying for a while, and they each called their own parents to let them know.

Then, they all sat in the living room, with Aya, Fuka, and Hisae on the couch and Sana on a chair that was close by. Once they were all settled in and comfortable, Sana looked at Hisae and said, "So, tell us how you two became a couple!"

--

Author's Note: Thanks for reading again! I appreciate any reviews!

The next chapter is going to be about Hisae and Gomi. I would be really happy if you read it, but it's not necessary for the main plotline, so you don't have to if you don't want to.

See ya next time!

Becca


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I'm sooo sorry I'm so far behind on updates! I'm trying to get new chapters up for each of my stories in order, and I had a lot more trouble thinking up Hisae and Gomi's story then I thought I would. Hope you're all still reading and enjoy this chapter!

Erm… I'm sorry if Gomi doesn't have a sister… I kind of forgot if he had any siblings… But in this story, he does.

--

_Then, they all sat in the living room, with Aya, Fuka, and Hisae on the couch and Sana on a chair that was close by. Once they were all settled in and comfortable, Sana looked at Hisae and said, "So, tell us how you two became a couple!"_

Hisae turned a light shade of pink. "Well… Okay, I guess…"

--

((Flashback/ Story))

It was Saturday night, and Hisae was at the ice skating rink with a few friends from another school, Amarante and Amaya. ((Author's Note: For those of you who know me in real life or through Quizilla or DeviantArt, you'll probably recognize those two.))

Since Hisae usually hung out with her friends from Jinbo Junior High, she figured she should spend some time with her other friends. However, that idea wasn't working so well. Almost as soon as they got there, Amarante and Amaya started skating around by themselves. Hisae, on the other hand, wasn't so used to it. She was doing okay until…

Suddenly, she fell. She fell flat on her butt. "Ouch," Hisae said, trying to stand up. Instead, she just fell again after making it about halfway up.

Gomi, who had been leaning against the wall about ten feet away, skated towards her.

--

((Present))

"Wait, Gomi was at the ice skating rink?!" Sana asked incredulously. "Why?"

"Hush!" Hisae said, laughing a bit. "I was just about to get to that!"

"Okay," Sana replied, sighing. "Well, go on! Tell us what happened next!"

--

((Flashback/ Story))

Gomi skated towards Hisae, came to a neat stop in front of her, and held out his hand. Hisae stared at it suspiciously for a moment and then took it, pulling herself up with his help.

"Thanks," she said. Gomi just nodded in reply.

Then, they started skating around again (very slowly), not realizing that she hadn't let go of his hand. "So… Why are you here?" Hisae asked, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over them.

Gomi rolled his eyes. "She drags me here every Saturday," he said, pointing to a girl across the rink who looked about a year or two older than them.

"Oh…" Hisae said, looking back down to the ice. Then, she noticed their intertwined hands, and quickly let go, blushing. "Well, your girlfriend's really pretty," she said.

And it was true. She had long, black hair and a beautiful face. What Hisae wouldn't admit was that she felt jealous. Then again, she didn't even know that it was jealousy. All she knew was that she suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

--

((Present))

"Gomi had a girlfriend?!" Sana screamed, interrupting yet again. "Then how…" She trailed off for a minute before a glint of understanding (or so she thought) appeared in her eyes. "He's cheating!?"

Hisae looked at the ground and shook her head, but didn't say anything in reply to Sana's yelling and Aya and Mami's shocked expressions. Instead, she just continued the story.

--

((Flashback/ Story))

Gomi's eyes grew wide. "My… Girlfriend?!" he asked, staring at Hisae as if she were an alien.

"Yeah… She is, isn't she?" Hisae asked, still staring at the ground and not seeing the look on her friend's face.

"No way!" he yelled.

At his simple statement, Hisae felt her heart swell a bit. 'Do I… Like him?' she thought. She looked up at him, smiling now. "Then… Who is she?" Hisae asked, puzzled.

"She's my sister!" Gomi shouted, still not over the shock of someone thinking they were dating. He shivered at the thought.

"Oh, that… Makes sense," Hisae said, embarrassed. Without really thinking about it, she turned and hugged him. If it was even possible, his eyes grew wider, before he relaxed and hugged her back.

Then, she started to fall backwards, losing her balance on the slippery ice. Gomi pulled her back up, and they both laughed.

Hisae glanced around quickly for her friends. However, she would have found them quickly if they were still there, considering one of them had short, purple hair. They were nowhere to be found. 'They probably didn't want to interrupt,' she thought, giggling. Her thoughts were true, but Gomi had no clue what was going on.

"What's so funny?" he asked, sounding a bit defensive.

"Oh, nothing really… My friends just sort of… Ditched me. I'm sure they had their reasons, though," she replied. 'Not like I'll tell him what those reasons probably are.'

"Well, then… Do you want to hang out with me until you have to go?" Gomi asked, avoiding her gaze.

"Sure!" Hisae said happily, blushing again. Then, she took his hand again, and they skated around for a few hours, talking and laughing, with Gomi saving Hisae from many more near-falls, and helping her back up when he couldn't stop her from falling.

When it was time to go, they walked off of the rink and sat on one of the benches to put their usual shoes back on. As Hisae stood up and started to say goodbye, she was interrupted by Gomi.

"Would you… Maybe want to… Go out with me?" he asked.

"Okay," she said shyly, her face turning red. Then, she ran back and hugged him, started to leave, and then turned back around. She kissed him on the cheek and then ran out of the rink, waving behind her. "See you later!"

--

((Present))

"And… That's about it," Hisae finished, staring at the table in front of her.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Sana, Aya, and Mami chorused. Sana was, of course, the loudest of the three.

"So… Did you kiss him on the lips yet?" Sana asked with a mischievous look, putting her hand up to the side of her face like she was whispering, even though she really wasn't.

Hisae shook her head rapidly, the way Aya had at least once, probably more, almost creating a tornado around her head.

"Aww… Okay!" Sana said, sounding disappointed and then happy.

"Sana, it's time for your friends to go home!" her mom called from the kitchen. Sana looked at the clock as everyone stood up and grabbed their backpacks. She hadn't realized how long the story had taken.

"Well, I'll see all tomorrow," she yelled out the door to her friends, who were walking down the driveway. They said their goodbyes and continued on through the gate.

Then Sana closed the door and started up the stairs to her room, wondering what adventures she would have over the next few days.

--

Author's Note: Once again, I'm really sorry that this update came so late! Also, I'm sorry it was so short! I'll try to make the next ones longer!

By the way, I'm going to get back to the whole "body switching" thing in a few chapters. But who will it be? Muahahaha, you'll just have to wait and see!

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, it encourages me to write faster!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I actually managed to update my stories (well, including writing the one-shot) three days in a row! Unfortunately, I didn't finish this chapter when I expected, so the record was stopped… Oh, well, I'll just start all over again, I guess…

This chapter goes back to the main story, now. Sorry, still no more body switching… Yet. Oh, and sorry if I spelled the band-aid brand's name wrong!

--

Friday after school, Sana had started to walk home with Akito and her other friends, but she stopped when they got off the school grounds and she saw a black car. Leaning towards the window, she motioned for Rei to roll it down so she could talk to him.

"Rei, what are you doing here?!" Sana asked, confused.

"I told you a few days ago, we have a meeting today for that Heal-Bon commercial that you're doing with Naozumi tomorrow!" Rei replied.

Upon hearing that Sana was doing another commercial with the pretty boy actor, Akito cringed, but didn't say anything.

"Oh… You must have told me that when…" Sana trailed off, blushing a bit. "Well, okay… You could have reminded me, though!" Turning to her friends, Sana waved and said, "Sorry, you guys, but I have to go to a meeting. I'll see you at school on Monday!"

The others chorused their goodbyes, and Sana climbed into the passenger seat of her manager's car.

--

Sana sat in the meeting room, bored out of her mind, trying not to bounce her leg or move around too much and pretending to be paying attention. She caught a few words here and there, just enough to know what she had to do. Then, something the director said got her attention.

"We might not be able to do this commercial tomorrow, though, because we don't have all the cast we need," he was saying. "We still need one more actor, a kid your age. He had to know karate, or at least be familiar enough with it to fake it pretty well."

Suddenly, Sana had to flashbacks in rapid succession.

--

_He stopped and turned around, holding out his new black belt to Sana._

_--_

"_You know, you're actually a pretty good actor. I'll have to take you to a shoot sometime."_

--

When the flashbacks had ended, Sana gasped, waving her hand around like an impatient student waiting to be called on.

"Umm… Yes, Sana?" the director asked, giving her a strange look.

"I know someone who could do it!" she yelled. Everyone else covered their ears, and then Sana quieted down, but mostly because she was talking to herself. "I just need to convince him to come…"

"Well, okay, you bring your friend here tomorrow and we'll see how it goes." The director stood up and got ready to go, leaving Sana looking confused. "That was the last thing we had to talk about, so all of you can go now."

Sana gasped again. How had she managed to space out for long enough to not even realize the meeting was over? She picked up her sweater and walked out of the room with Rei at her side.

In the hallway, Naozumi came up to her. "Hi Sana!" he said, waving. They hadn't gotten a chance to talk to each other before or doing the meeting.

"Hey Nao!" Sana yelled before running up to hug him. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know," he replied. "We should hang out more. Anyways, who is it that you had in mind for the other part? Akito?"

"Yep!" Sana said, giving her biggest smile. "He's my boyfriend now!"

Naozumi's eyes grew. "Really?" he asked, surprised. 'I thought she was too oblivious for that to ever happen,' he thought, but he figured it would be best not to say it aloud.

Sana nodded, then glanced down the hall, where her manager was standing by the door, motioning for her to follow him. "Well, sorry, but I have to go now, Naozumi. See you tomorrow!" And with that she was off, leaving nothing but a cloud of dust behind her.

--

"So…" Sana said into the phone, trying to think of the best way to go about this. "Would you come to the studio with me tomorrow?"

"What?" Akito said, trying to figure out why she had suddenly brought that up.

"I really want you there to encourage me!" she replied. Yeah, she had it all figured out now.

"Um… I guess," her boyfriend said. 'She doesn't usually need encouragement for acting, but okay…'

"Great! Rei and me will pick you up in the morning! Well, I have to go now, so I'll see you then!"

Akito started to say goodbye but was interrupted by the click on the other end. He stared at the phone for a second before setting it back down.

--

The next morning at the studio, Sana grabbed Akito's hand and dragged him over to the director. "Great, here's your final actor, Mr. Director!"

Then she pushed her boyfriend towards him before running to her dressing room, and Akito got pulled into yet another room, still having no clue what was going on. Finally, they stopped, and the director released him. "Okay, so you know karate?"

Akito nodded, looking around the room, which was empty except for a few chairs along the walls.

"Good! I'm going to send a professional in here to test your abilities, and if you're good enough, then you'll be a co-star in the commercial!"

Akito decided to go along with it, so he sat down in one of the chairs opposite the door and waited for the "professional" that the director had mentioned.

--

Meanwhile, Sana was sitting with Rei. "So, are you sure you're ready to do this commercial?" He paused. "And with your b-boyfriend here, no less?" He still hadn't gotten used to the fact that she had a boyfriend.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Sana asked cheerfully. "It's just another Heal-Bon commercial."

Rei's eyes seemed to bulge out of his head. "Sana, I know you don't pay much attention during those meetings, but to miss something that big?!"

Sana's eyebrows came together in concentration, but she couldn't remember anything important. "Why? What did I miss?"

"You and Naozumi are going to kiss!"

Sana's first instinct was to panic, but she ignored it. "Rei, this happened before, remember? There's nothing to freak out about. He's just going to kiss me on the cheek and then it'll be over with. And besides, it's for work. I'm sure Akito will understand."

"No, Sana. This one's real. You have to kiss him on the lips," Rei said, determined to keep his composure.

Then she screamed. Very, very loudly. The other crew members glanced her way, but they were used to Sana's insanity, especially since most of them had worked with her on other commercials before.

"So, I'll ask again. Are you sure you're ready to do this commercial?"

"No," Sana replied bluntly. "I'm going to do it anyways, though." Suddenly, she was the picture of cool and collected, acting totally professional about it.

--

"Okay, you're definitely ready for this!" said the man that Akito had just sparred with. They bowed to each other, and then Akito went back to his chair and sat down. "I'll go get the director again."

"So, just what is this commercial all about?" Akito asked when the director came back in.

"You don't really need to know all that," he replied, a smile that was slightly mischievous on his face. "I will tell you what your part is, though."

"Okay," Akito said, shrugging.

"Basically, you and Naozumi fake a fight. It can't be real, since he doesn't know any martial arts, but you have to make it look real."

"Go on."

"Sana gets caught somewhere in the fight, gets knocked to the ground, and gets a scratch. Then, you take a dive, and Naozumi wins the girl and gives her Heal-Bon."

An imperceptible twitch escaped Akito's eye when he realized that "the girl" was Sana, but he knew he could easily deal with it, since it was fake. "Okay," he said again.

"Great! Be out in ten minutes so we can start filming!" After seeing Akito's nod, he left yet again.

--

Author's Note: Okay, I guess I'm going to cut this chapter short. The next chapter will be the commercial and everyone's reactions…

Bye for now!

P.S. I would love it if you voted in my poll! Please and thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Well, I finally started writing again. I'm super, super sorry to everyone who had to wait so long for the next chapter. I haven't felt like writing at all for the past two months or so. Finally, though, I've been inspired. By the fact that I got a laptop, lol. So now I'm sitting on my bed, typing this. It's much easier to concentrate in here, where my sister isn't screaming at me and where my parents aren't trying to get me to do chores or get off the computer.

Anyways, enough of my babbling. Enjoy the chapter, and I'll try to update my other stories later today, too.

P.S. Sorry about the crappy descriptions for the fight scene. I know nothing about karate.

Akito stepped out of the room wearing a karate uniform with a black belt. He glanced around at all the cameras, and, although he would never admit it, he felt a little bit nervous. Then he saw Sana standing at the back of the stage, blushing and talking to Naozumi, who was also wearing a black belt, albeit a fake one. Akito felt a surge of anger and jealousy go through him when he saw them talking.

What he didn't know was that Sana was blushing because she was nervous about the commercial, too, but for an entirely different reason. She was about to kiss Naozumi. And not on the cheek this time. 'But at least Akito doesn't seem to be mad about it,' she thought, glancing over at him. In reality, he didn't even know about it.

Naozumi just didn't know what to think. He wouldn't lie- he was looking forward to this commercial. On the other hand, he was already happy because Sana was happy. He didn't want to ruin it, and he didn't want to get on Sana and Akito's bad sides. Also, he was just as anxious as the other two were.

"Places, everybody!" the director yelled, dragging everyone out of their thoughts.

Akito stepped into his spot on the stage and got into a basic karate stance. He cringed as he watched Naozumi attempt to copy him. It was sloppy, but his fans wouldn't notice.

They each took a few steps forward and bowed. Then Akito aimed a slow kick at Naozumi's head. It would be sped up in editing. In fact, the whole "fight" would be slow now and sped up later. Nao blocked the kick and went for his own kick, which Akito blocked. Sana walked between them and tried to stop the fight, but was caught by the fake punch Akito had been sending to Naozumi at the time. She pretended to fall and slide backwards, and for the rest of the fight, she remained in her spot, sitting on the floor.

Then Naozumi tried to punch Akito in the stomach. Akito then blocked the punch with his forearm and flipped his arm, which in turn spun Nao.

Somehow, Nao managed to turn his spin into a spin kick, and a fairly good one at that. Akito figured now would be a good time to fake losing (he still hadn't been given a detailed description of anything that was happening), so he used the momentum from the kick and fell, trying to make it look as real as possible. When the cameras zoomed away from him, he opened his eyes and stood up to watch the rest of the commercial, which was bound to be filled with lots of "Heal-Bon" again. ((Author's Note: For anyone who didn't catch that, it's a warning. You can skip the next few sentences if you want to, lol.))

"Heal-Bon?" Naozumi said, walking towards Sana and offering the band-aid after seeing the injury (fake, like everything else in this commercial) on her elbow that she had gotten sliding across the floor.

"Heal-Bon?" Sana asked, pretending that she'd never heard of it before.

"Heal-Bon," Nao confirmed, still holding it out to her.

"Heal-Bon," Sana said, smiling. She took the bandage from him, and when he held out his hand to her, she used it to help pull herself up so she was standing in front of him.

Naozumi wrapped his arms around Sana, starting to bring her closer. As he watched, Akito finally realized what was going to happen. Without knowing what he was doing, or even realizing that he had moved, he jumped up and ran, kicking Naozumi to the ground and away from Sana.

Truthfully, Akito had completely forgotten the fact that this was a commercial. Because of that, he glared at Naozumi and said, "She's _my_ girlfriend," before kissing Sana. When he realized that the cameras were still rolling, he pulled away, blushing a bit.

"Ooh, that's so cute!" Sana exclaimed, succeeding in embarrassing him more. They would have to cut that out of the commercial. Then again, they might have to make a whole new commercial because of Akito's interference. Or maybe not.

"That was great!" the director said, laughing. "We'll use that take. Besides, we don't have time to redo it if we want this done today," he said to his assistants and the rest of the crew.

Akito grabbed Sana's wrist, stomping and leading her away from the stage... And straight towards a storage closet. Basically, the only private place he could think of, since some of the crew was in the room he'd been in before.

He opened the door and practically dragged her in, shutting the door behind them quietly. Then he pushed her against the wall. "What the hell was that all about?" he asked, slamming his hand into the wall beside her head.

"I-it was j-just the commercial," Sana answered, starting to get scared of the look on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I th-thought you already kn-knew," she said truthfully.

"No! Do you really think I would have agreed to be in this stupid commercial in the first place if I knew that I would have to watch you kiss _him_?" Akito asked, disgust evident in his voice.

Sana didn't know what to think. She had really never seen her boyfriend like this. Usually, even if he was mad or unhappy, he would hide it behind emotionless eyes and a cool, calm tone. He definitely wasn't this time, though, and it surprised her, to say the least. What surprised her even more was when he suddenly moved his head forward and kissed her roughly. She gasped, which gave him a chance to stick his tongue in her mouth.

((Author's Note: Haha, sorry about the bad wording, but I wasn't about to put it "pleasantly," lol.))

By now, Sana was so shocked that her brain just sort of shut down, and she just kissed him back.

When they pulled away to breathe, Sana's thoughts were basically, 'Why is he so mad?... And what was with the tongue?!' Then, backtracking a bit, she blushed, thinking, 'Not that I hated it or anything... But still...' Then she started ranting to herself about how he shouldn't catch her off guard like that, and how she shouldn't have _let_ him catch her off guard.

Akito, on the other hand, was only thinking, 'I'm not going to let that idiot steal _my_ girl again.' Then, as he watched Sana, who had brought her fingers to her lips without even noticing, his only thought was, 'God, I love her...'

Finally, some kind of light switched on in Sana's brain. Smirking, she said, "You were really jealous, weren't you?"

"No! Why would I be? Like you said earlier, it was just a stupid commercial!" he replied, instantly becoming defensive. He didn't try very hard, though, because he knew Sana would see right through it.

"Akito was jealous, Akito was jealous," Sana said in a singsong voice. Meanwhile, Akito moved over to sit by her and banged his head backwards into the wall. At the same time, though, he was slipping his hand into hers. Sana smiled and stopped teasing him, leaning her head against his shoulder.

That was how Rei found them nearly an hour later, asleep. He woke Akito up and motioned for him to head for the car, and then picked Sana up and followed him. He decided that just this once, he would let them go and not lecture them. Besides, why wake Sana up when she looked so peaceful?

--

When they went back to school on Monday, everyone bombarded Sana and Akito with questions.

"How was the commercial?" Fuka asked excitedly.

"It didn't go exactly as planned," Sana answered. Putting her index finger in front of her lips, she said, "What happened is a secret, though. You'll have to wait until it airs to find out, just like everyone else."

--

After school, she gathered all of her friends. "We should all do something fun tomorrow after school! Let's go on a double... Triple... Quadruple date!" she said, counting it out on her fingers excitedly.

The others all looked around at each other, mumbled about whether or not they had plans, and then agreed.

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow, everybody!" Sana said happily, and they each started to walk towards their own houses, while Sana walked hand-in-hand with Akito, thinking about the great time they would have tomorrow.

Author's Note: Yeah, I know, this was one of the worst chapters I've made... Sorry! Also, no body-switching yet, but I promise there will be in the next chapter. Also, thanks to everyone who has encouraged me to keep writing and just to everyone in general who has left a review for or even just read this story. I can't reply to anonymous reviewers, but I want you all to know that I'm really grateful to all of you, too.


End file.
